1.19 Deus Ex Machina/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Rückblick Locke, mit dunkelblondem Haar statt Glatze, steht hinter einem Ausstellungstisch, auf dem das Spiel „Fang die Maus“ aufgebaut ist. Es besteht aus einem Spielbrett und vielen kleinen bunten Einzelteilen, aus denen man Mausefallen zusammenstellen kann. Locke baut das Spiel gerade auf. Ein kleiner Junge kommt heran und wirft einen neugierigen Blick auf das bunte Spielbrett. Locke stellt gerade einen grünen Plastiksoldaten auf seinen Platz auf das Brett. Der kleine Junge bleibt vor dem Tisch stehen. Junge: Was ist das? Locke: Ein Spiel. Mein Lieblingsspiel. Ich hab's früher immer mit meinem Bruder gespielt. Es heißt „Fang die Maus“. Junge: Wie spielt man das? Locke: Am Anfang befinden sich die ganzen Teile nicht auf dem Brett. Er hockt sich vor den Tisch, während er mit seinen Erklärungen fortfährt. Hinter ihnen im Gang steht eine Frau in einem Fellmantel und beobachtet Locke. Locke: Und dann fängst du an.. [Locke setzt einen kleinen Plastikkorb mit der Öffnung nach unten oben auf einen kleinen Pfosten] ..die Falle zu bauen. [Er deutet auf die Einzelteile] Schuh, Eimer, Kübel – bis du irgendwann alles aufgebaut hast. [Er setzt die kleine Spielzeugmaus auf das Spielbrett] Und dann wartest du, bis dein Gegner hier bei dem Käserad ankommt, und wenn du es klug vorbereitet hast, dann schnappt die Falle zu. Er deutet auf den kleinen Hebel am Spielbrett. Sein Blick fällt an dem kleinen Jungen vorbei auf die Frau im Mantel. Sie starrt ihn an. Locke: Versuch's ruhig. Der Junge hebt die Kugel auf und setzt sie auf dem Spielbrett in Bewegung. Locke steht wieder auf und geht auf die fremde Frau zu. Die Kugel auf dem Spielbrett setzt sich und gleichzeitig die Mausefalle in Bewegung. Locke: Brauchen Sie Hilfe, Ma'am? Frau: Ja, ähm, können Sie mir sagen, wo die Fußbälle sind? Locke: Ja, Gang 8 bis ans Ende durchgehen, Gang 15 sind die Bälle. Frau: Ach so ja, vielen Dank. [Sanft] Danke. Lautsprecherstimme: [im Hintergrund] 15 kommen Sie bitte zu Kasse 4. 15 bitte zu Kasse 4 kommen. Ohne ihre Augen von ihm zu lassen, wendet sie sich langsam in die angegebene Richtung. Locke sieht ihr etwas verwirrt hinterher. Auf dem Spielbrett löst die Kugel die Falle aus. Der grüne Plastiksoldat wird hochgeschleudert und landet in der gelben Wanne, worauf der rote Käfig auf die ahnungslose kleine Maus herunterstürzt. Gefangen. Inselabschnitt Im Dschungel. Locke hockt auf der Luke. Das Betongemäuer ist inzwischen teilweise freigelegt. Locke wischt mit der Hand den Schmutz vom Glas der Luke. Boone: [Im Hintergrund] Willst du meine Meinung hören... Locke: Boone, du musst Vertrauen haben. Wir müssen nur das Glas kaputtkriegen, dann sind wir drin. Das Trébuchet hat eine Wucht von einer halben Tonne. Boone: Wieso eigentlich Trébuchet? Sieht aus wie ein Katapult. Er deutet auf ein riesiges Gebilde aus Bambusstämmen und Wrackteilen, das er und Locke zusammengebaut haben, bestehend aus einer schweren Spitze und einem Gegengewicht. Es steht auf dem Boden nah der Luke. An der Spitze des Katapults gibt es einen schweren spitzen Stein. Locke: Man nennt es Trébuchet, Boone, weil es ein Trébuchet ist. Locke und Boone drücken das Gegengewicht zurück, die schwere Spitze an den langen Bambusstämmen hebt sich langsam in die Luft über der Luke hinauf. Boone: Bei dir blick ich nicht durch. Eben zitierst du noch Nietzsche, jetzt bist du der Ingenieur. Ich weiß nichtmal wie man Trébuchet schreibt. Locke: Mit "t" am Ende. Boone: Ich mein's ernst, John. Wir kommen seit zwei Wochen jeden Tag her, du erzählst nie was von dir. Jeder Mensch hat ne Vergangenheit. Locke: Meine würde dich langweilen. Boone seufzt und wendet sich ab. Die Metall-Stein-Spitze des Katapults hebt sich langsam in die Höhe, die scharfe Spitze ist präzise auf das Glasfenster der Luke gerichtet. Locke und Boone ziehen am Wurzelseil und hieven die Spitze höher und höher. Locke: Drei. Zwei. Eins. Locke lässt das Seil los. Die schwere scharfe Spitze des Katapults kracht auf das Fenster herunter und zerbricht daran in kleine Splitterstückchen. Das gesamte mühsam errichtete Gebilde, das mit seiner Kraft und Präzision das Glas hätte zerbrechen sollen, schwankt und kippt und bricht in sich zusammen. Locke läuft zum Fenster hinüber, um einen Blick darauf zu werfen. Es ist unversehrt. Locke: [Äußerst frustriert] Es hätte funktionieren müssen! [Brüllt] Das hätte funktionieren müssen! [Er stampft mit dem Fuß auf die Luke] Boone: John! Dein Bein. Locke dreht sich zu Boone herum, blickt dann langsam an sich herunter. In seinem rechten Bein steckt seitlich halb unter den Knie ein scharfes Stück Bambus. Locke starrt darauf, dann beugt er sich herunter, umfasst das herausragende Ende mit der Hand und zieht den großen Splitter mit einem Ruck heraus. Das Metallstück ist über und über mit Blut bedeckt und steckte ziemlich tief drin. Locke verzieht nicht einmal das Gesicht. Boone: [Besorgt] Alles okay? Locke: Ja. Mir geht's gut. Boone starrt ihn nur an. SCHNITT. Später in derselben Nacht im Dschungel. Im flackernden Licht eines kleinen Lagerfeuers zurrt Locke den Verband um seine Wunde herum zurecht. Er klopft mit der Hand sachte gegen die Wunde unter dem Stoff. Sein Blick ist äußerst besorgt. Er wirft einen suchenden Blick um sich und greift nach seinem Rucksack, holt eine große Sicherheitsnadel daraus hervor und biegt sie auseinander, sticht damit mehrmals rasch in verschiedene Stellen seines bloßen verletzten Beines. Sein Blick wird immer panischer. Rasch zieht er sein linkes Hosenbein hoch und sticht auch hier mehrmals heftig zu. Dann stockt er kurz. Und greift nach einem Stück Feuerholz, pustet sacht auf die brennende Spitze bis das Feuer dort verlöscht und drückt das glühende Ende gegen seine rechte Fußsohle. Es zischt laut auf. Doch Locke verzieht weder das Gesicht noch gibt er einen Laut von sich. Langsam hebt er den Blick. Panik und Schock in den Augen. SCHNITT. Boone und Locke sind im Dschungel. Locke hackt mit der Axt einen schweren Ast eines gefällten Baumes entzwei, während Boone das Ende des Astes festhält. Boone: Dein Trébuchet ... wieso hat's nicht funktioniert? Locke: Es hat nicht funktioniert, weil es nicht stark genug war. Boone: Ich glaub nicht, dass das Glas zerbrochen wird, egal woraus es ist. Locke: Alles geht zu Bruch, wenn man genug Kraft aufbringt. Boone: Also bauen wir jetzt deine nächste Erfindung und hoffen, dass es diesmal klappt. Locke: Ganz recht. Boone: Und wenn's wieder nicht klappt? Locke: [Abwesend] Dann wird uns die Insel sagen, was zu tun ist. Boone: Was hast du gesagt? Locke: [Geht nicht darauf ein] Wir gehen wieder zur Luke und sammeln ein, was übrig ist. Er wirft die Axt zur Seite, hält sich mit beiden Händen am Ast fest und zieht sich mühsam daran hoch. Boone: Ist dein Bein okay? Locke: Ja, absolut. Er setzt sich in Bewegung, doch seine Schritte wirken linkisch und unstabil. Boone geht ihm langsam hinterher. Rückblick Locke geht über einen Parkplatz, offensichtlich nach Feierabend auf dem Weg nach Hause. Ein Mann grüßt ihn im Vorbeigehen. Mann: Schönen Abend, John. John winkt, greift in seine Tasche und holt seine Autoschlüssel heraus. Als er an seinem Auto ankommt, entdeckt er einen kleinen Flyer an der Windschutzscheibe. Er wirft einen Blick darauf. Es ist ein Suchzettel über einen entlaufenen Hund. Als Locke den Blick wieder von dem Zettel hebt, erblickt er die Frau in dem Pelzmantel, die in einiger Entfernung auf dem Parkplatz steht und zu ihm herüberblickt. Als sie seinen Blick auffängt, wendet sie sich plötzlich ab und macht sich davon. Locke läuft hinter ihr her. Im Hintergrund klappt laut eine Autotür zu. Locke rennt, die Augen starr auf die fremde Frau geheftet, quer über den Parkplatz. Im Hintergrund brummt ein Automotor auf. Während Locke zwischen den Autos hindurchhastet und in einen Gang einbiegt, wirft die Frau ihm über ihre Schulter einen Blick zu. Plötzlich setzt ein Auto beim Ausparken zurück und fährt Locke hart an. Er stürzt zu Boden und bleibt auf dem Rücken liegen, die Augen vor Schock aufgerissen. Für einen Moment liegt er ganz still. Mann: [Im Hintergrund] Alles okay, John? Locke sieht sich etwas verwirrt um, dann richtet er sich auf und läuft weiter, entdeckt die Frau im Pelzmantel zwischen den Autos und kann sie endlich einholen. Locke: Hey! Hey. Hey, hey. [Er tritt ihr in den Weg, hält sie auf] Frau: Bitte... Locke: Warum folgen Sie mir? Frau: Tut mir Leid. Locke: Wer sind Sie? Frau: [Wirft ihm einen langen Blick zu] Ich bin deine Mutter. SCHNITT. Locke und Emily sitzen in einem Café. Emily gibt mindestens 4 Löffel Zucker in ihre Tasse. Locke: Hören Sie, Miss ... äh, ich weiß nicht, wie Sie auf die Idee kommen, ich wäre ihr Sohn, oder wie Sie mich gefunden haben, aber... Emily Locke: [Unterbricht ihn] Du bist adoptiert, oder? Locke: Nein. Ich war bei Pflegeeltern - genaugenommen bei verschiedenen Pflegeeltern. Hören Sie, ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein... Was wollen Sie von mir? Emily Locke: Du bist etwas Besonderes, etwas ganz Besonderes. Du bist auserwählt worden. Das ist dir doch bewusst, nicht wahr? Unser Zusammentreffen, dass ich dich gefunden habe.. ist ein Zeichen, ein Vorbote der Zukunft. Du wirst Großes tun. Locke: Mein Vater... ist er noch am Leben? Emily Locke: Noch am Leben? [Lächelt ungläubig] Ach, John, verstehst du nicht? Du hast keinen Vater. Du warst eine unbefleckte Empfängnis. Locke starrt sie nur an. Inselabschnitt Suns Garten im Dschungel. Sun arbeitet in den Beeten. Sawyer kommt zu ihr herüber, hockt sich vor sie und hält ihr zwei grüne Pflanzenblätter hin. Er sieht erschöpft aus, um nicht zu sagen krank. Sawyer: Welches davon? Sun: [Deutet auf das Blatt in seiner renhten Hand] Dieses Blatt. Sawyer: Bist du sicher? [Frustriert] Das nehm ich schon die ganze Zeit, aber es hilft nicht. Sun: Tut mir Leid, dass es nicht hilft. Kate kommt zu ihnen herüber. Kate: Was hilft nicht? Sawyer stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr und konnte sie nicht kommen sehen, nun dreht er sich halb zu ihr herum. Sawyer: Nichts. [Er steht auf. Zu Sun] Trotzdem danke. [Er wirft einen flüchtigen Blick auf den Garten.] Hübscher Garten. Damit macht er sich davon. Sun wendet sich wieder ihren Beeten zu. Kate kommt zu ihr herüber, in der Hand zwei große Wasserflaschen. Kate: Was ist denn mit ihm los? Sun: Er hat Kopfschmerzen. Kate: Hat er nicht irgendwo im Dschungel ne Wagenladung Aspirin versteckt? Sun: Er sagt, Aspirin hilft ihm nicht. Sie sieht in die Richtung hinüber, in die Sawyer verschwunden ist. Auch Kate dreht sich herum und sieht ihm besorgt nach. SCHNITT. In den Höhlen. Jack steht vor einem kleinen an der Steinwand befestigten Spiegel und rasiert sich. Kate kommt in die Höhle und geht mit einem Lächeln zu ihm hinüber. Kate: Kann ich dich was fragen? [Jack wirft ihr einen Blick zu] Wenn du Kopfschmerzen hättest, jeden Tag - Jack: [Augenblicklich besorgt] Geht's dir nicht gut? Kate: Doch, klar. Jack: Und von wem reden wir dann, Kate? Kate: Sawyer. Jack: Aha. Kate: Ich glaub irgendwas ist nicht in Ordnung mit ihm. Jack: Und was glaubt er? Er ist fertig mit der Rasur und sammelt seine Sachen zusammen, wendet sich um. Kate: Er sagt, ihm geht's gut, aber - Jack: Dann geht's ihm gut. Kate: Ja, aber es kann doch sein, dass er's runterspielt. Ich glaube.. Jack: Hör mal, Kate, [Er legt seine Sachen auf einem Regal ab] Ich würd ihn liebend gern untersuchen und sehen, ob ihm was fehlt, aber wir wissen beide, dass das einzige, was mich erwartet ein schnippiger Einzeiler ist, und wenn gut's läuft vielleicht'n neuer Spitzname. [Kate schmunzelt ein wenig] Das muss ich nicht haben. Damit wirft er das Rasiermesser mit einem „Kling“ in eine Blechdose. Kate sagt nichts mehr. SCHNITT in den Dschungel. Locke ist bereits wieder bei der Arbeit. Er dreht sich um und sieht Boone, der wenig begeistert durch die Büsche auf ihn zugeschlendert kommt. Locke: Du bist zu spät. Boone: Zu spät wofür? Locke: Zur Arbeit. Boone: Ich hab keine Lust mehr. Locke: Wie bitte, was? Boone: Das bringt doch nichts. Es geht nicht. Du meinst, du kannst es, aber du kannst es nicht. Locke: Sag mir nicht, was ich nicht tun kann. Boone: Merkst du's nicht? Das ist ne Sackgasse. Du kannst da nicht rein. Locke: Ausgeschlossen. Wir haben die Luke nicht zufällig gefunden. Wir sollten sie finden. Boone geht an Locke vorbei auf die Luke zu. Boone: [Spöttisch] Oh, "wir sollten also". Wir "sollten" sie finden, ja? [Steht nun direkt auf der Luke] Wir sollen sie öffnen, richtig? Dann sag mir mal eins, John, wenn wir sie öffnen sollen, warum zum Teufel kriegen wir sie dann nicht auf? Locke: [Wirkt einen Blick um sich, wirkt zerstreut] Die Insel wird uns ein Zeichen schicken. Boone: [Spöttisch] "Die Insel wird uns ein Zeichen schicken." Locke: Alles was passiert, geschieht, um unseren Glauben zu prüfen, unsere Zuversicht. Aber wir öffnen die Luke, die Insel wird uns zeigen wie. Boone: [Hände in die Hüften gestützt] Was für ein Zeichen wird die Insel uns schicken? Na, John? Locke sieht Boone für einen Moment nur schweigend an. Dann plötzlich hört er etwas über ihren Köpfen in der Luft. Motorengeräusche. Er sieht nach oben. Dort fliegt ein kleines gelbes Flugzeug, schlingert in der Luft, während schwarzer Rauch von ihm aufsteigt. Es verliert schnell an Höhe und droht abzustürzen. Locke hebt den Arm und deutet auf das Flugzeug. Locke: Hast du das gesehen? [Dreht sich zu Boone um. Boone antwortet nicht] Boone. Boone reagiert nicht. Er steht ganz starr und blickt reglos in den Himmel hinauf, dort wo eben noch das abstürzende Flugzeug zu sehen war. Plötzlich springt das Bild um. Boone steht immer noch am selben Fleck, doch er ist nun blutverschmiert und schwer verletzt, steht steif und starr und starrt nach oben. Locke starrt ihn an. Im Hintergrund klingt das Geräusch von zersplitternden Tonscherben auf. Locke fährt herum, sieht Emily Locke etwas weiter hinten im Dschungel stehen. Plötzlich hebt Emily ihren Arm hoch und deutet auf die Stelle, wo eben noch das Flugzeug in der Luft schwankte. Boone: [Mechanisch im Hintergrund] Theresa fällt die Treppe rauf. Locke dreht sich ihm wieder zu, starrt ihn an. Wieder ist Boone blutüberströmt, starrt noch immer in den Himmel hinauf'' Theresa fällt die Treppe runter. Theresa fällt die Treppe rauf. Locke starrt ihn an. Im Hintergrund klingen Schreie auf'' Theresa fällt die Treppe runter. Theresa fällt die Treppe rauf. Plötzlich sitzt Locke in einem Rollstuhl. Entsetzt starrt er an sich herunter, den Tränen nah. Im Hintergrund steht immer noch Emily und deutet mit starr ausgestreckter Hand in den Himmel hinauf. Locke starrt auf seine Beine hinunter. Locke: Nein. Nein! Boone: Theresa fällt die Treppe runter. Locke: Bitte nicht. Boone: [Seine Stimme klingt immer lebloser, blechern und ungeheuer beunruhigend.] Theresa fällt die Treppe rauf. Locke: [versucht aufzustehen, packt seine Beine mit den Händen und versucht sie zu bewegen ''] Bitte lass meine Beine ! Ich - '''Boone:' Theresa fällt die Treppe runter. Locke fällt. Ende des Traumes. Locke stürzt zu Boden und wacht im gleichen Moment auf, findet sich im Dschungel wieder. Ringsum ist es dunkel. Er berührt sein linkes Bein, setzt sich keuchend auf und sieht panisch und erschüttert aus. Verbirgt sein Gesicht in den Händen und atmet heftig. Dann lässt er die Hände sinken und starrt vor sich hin. SCHNITT. Es ist dunkel am Strand. Weit hinten am Horizont ist kaum der erste Hauch des Morgenlichts zu erkennen. Boone schläft nahe dem langsam ausbrennenden Feuer. Locke kniet sich neben ihn. Locke: [Flüstert] Boone. Wach auf. Boone: Hmm? Locke: Psst. Boone: Wie spät ist es? Locke: Es ist Morgen, komm mit. Boone: Okay, okay, ich bin... ich bin wach. [Rappelt sich verschlafen auf] [schlaftrunken] Was ist denn los? Locke: Komm mit, gehen wir. Er gibt Boone seinen Rucksack und macht sich auf den Weg. Noch immer taumelig vor Müdigkeit geht Boone ihm nach. Frainey: [Im Hintergrund.] Emily Annabeth Locke ... Rückblick Ein Büro. Locke sitzt vor dem Schreibtisch eines Privatdetektivs. Vor Locke liegt ein großer Umschlag. Locke holt die Unterlagen daraus hervor und wirft einen Blick darauf. Vor dem Privatdetektiv liegt ein dicker roter Aktenordner. Frainey: ...wollen Sie nur Stichworte oder'n Vortrag. Locke: Also, sie ist meine Mutter. Frainey: Ich hab ein paar Haare aus ihrem Auto entnommen und mit Ihrer DNS vergleichen lassen. 99% sicher. Sie wurde in eine Anstalt eingewiesen, mehrere Male. Locke: Weswegen? Frainey: Nichts Kriminelles oder Gewalttätiges. Eine Form der Schizophrenie. Solange sie ihre Medikamente nimmt, ist alles okay. Locke: Was ist mit meinem Vater? Frainey: Ich sag Ihnen was, Ihre Mutter hat nach Ihnen gesucht, das ist eine Sache.. Aber dieser Kerl weiß vielleicht nicht mal, ob Sie existieren. Ich hab das oft genug gemacht, um zu wissen, es ist ihm nicht bestimmt, das zu erfahren, selbst wenn Sie den Wunsch verspüren. Sowas hat meistens kein Happy End. Also, wollen Sie's wissen, oder nicht? Locke: [Nickt] Ich will's wissen. Da schiebt Frainey den roten Ordner langsam über den Tisch zu Locke hinüber. SCHNITT. Immer noch im Rückblick. Ein roter VW-Käfer mit dem Nummernschild #2ABM487 fährt vor ein verschlossenes Eisentor hinter dem sich ein herrschaftliches Anwesen erstreckt. Eddie, der Pförtner, lehnt sich aus dem Fenster des Pförtnerhäuchens. Eddie: Ihr Name ist? Locke: John. John Locke. Ich bin Anthony Coopers Sohn. Eddie: Mr. Cooper hat keinen Sohn. Locke bemerkt knapp hinter dem Zaun eine Sicherheitskamera. Locke: Sagen Sie ihm, dass ich nichts will. Meine Mutter ist Emily Locke. Bitte? Eddie: Augenblick. [Er greift nach dem Telefon und spricht hinein ''] Ja, Mr. Cooper, ich habe einen John Locke hier. Er sagt, er wäre Ihr Sohn. Ja Sir. [''Zu Locke] Bitte fahren Sie rein, Sir. Er lächelt Locke zu und deutet auf das Haus. Das Tor öffnet sich majestätisch, und Locke fährt hindurch. SCHNITT. Locke ist nun im Haus in einem leeren großen Zimmer und sieht sich interessiert aber zurückhaltend um. Anthony Cooper: [Im Hintergrund] Nun... [Locke fährt herum und sieht zum ersten Mal seinen Vater] ... das ist befremdlich. Locke: Nett von Ihnen, dass Sie sich Zeit nehmen. Ich bin John. Sie reichen einander die Hände. Anthony Cooper: Ich hab das Gefühl, mir könnte ein Drink nicht schaden. Wollen Sie auch einen. Locke: Ja, gern. Nett von Ihnen. Anthony Cooper: Scotch okay? Locke: Ja, das ähm.. danke. Anthony Cooper: Wer hat wen gefunden? Locke: Wie bitte, Sir? Anthony Cooper: Emily – Ihre Mutter. Haben Sie sie gefunden, oder war es andersherum? Locke: Sie hat mich gefunden. Anthony Cooper: Wie sah sie aus? [Reicht Locke ein Glas] Locke: Normal, denke ich. Anthony Cooper: Hat sie über mich gesprochen? Locke: Sie sagte ich hätte keinen Vater-- ich sei das Ergebnis einer unbefleckten Empfängnis. Anthony Cooper: [Lacht] Wirklich? Demnach muss ich wohl Gott sein. Ich wusste nicht mal, dass es Sie gibt bis ein Jahr nach Ihrer Geburt. Sie hat mir gesagt, sie wollte das Baby - also Sie - gar nicht. Sprach's und ward nicht mehr gesehen. Als sie wieder auftaucht, bittet sie mich um Geld, sagt mir, sie gibt das Kind zur Adoption frei. Trinken Sie jetzt, oder was? [Locke nippt an seinem Drink] Haben Sie selbst Familie? Locke: Nein, Sir. Anthony Cooper: Ich auch nicht. Hab's n paar Mal versucht. War nichts. Jagen Sie? Locke: Nein, nein. Anthony Cooper: Sie sind aber keiner von diesen Tierschützern, hoff ich, oder? Locke: Nein. Nein, Sir. Anthony Cooper: Was haben Sie am Sonntag vor? Locke: Nichts. Anthony Cooper: Wollen Sie jagen gehen? Locke: Ähm, was soll ich sagen? Sehr gern. Ja, das würde mich freuen. Locke lächelt. Cooper lässt keinen Blick von ihm, hebt sein Glas und prostet ihm zu. Locke hebt ebenfalls sein Glas und nippt wieder daran. Locke: [im Hintergrund] Ich hatte heute Nacht einen Traum... Inselabschnitt Locke und Boone sind wieder bei der Luke im Dschungel. Locke: ...Ich hab um ein Zeichen gebeten. Dann sah ich ein Flugzeug abstürzen, eine Beechcraft, gleich da drüben. [Er deutet nach links] Es war ein Traum, aber so etwas realistisches hab ich noch nie erlebt. [Leise] Ich weiß jetzt, wo wir hingehen. Boone: Wo wir hingehen? Locke: Wo wir finden, was wir brauchen, um das Ding aufzumachen. Boone: Hast du die Paste benutzt, nach der ich gesehen habe, wie meine Schwester gefressen wird? Locke: Nein, [lacht in sich hinein] Boone, nein. Boone: Weißt du, John, jetzt mal ehrlich.. Zeichen und Träu.. Locke: [unterbricht ihn] Wer ist Theresa? Boone: [Erschrickt sichtlich] Was? Locke: "Theresa fällt die Treppe rauf. Theresa fällt die Treppe runter". [Boone weicht seinem Blick aus, in Gedanken verstrickt] Das hast du gesagt, im Traum. Boone: [Sieht Locke wieder an] Woher weißt du davon? Locke: Keine Ahnung, Boone, aber wir müssen dahingehen, verstehst du? [Er deutet mit der Hand] Wir müssen dieses Flugzeug finden. Kommst du mit mir? Boone: [Hin und hergerissen, doch schließlich leise:] Ja. Locke nickt zufrieden und erleichtert. SCHNITT zum Strand. Jin und Michael arbeiten angespannt am Floß, als Jack zu ihnen herüberkommt. Jin reicht Michael rasch Bambusstangen, um sie an Deck zu verlegen. Jack: Ich wollte dich fragen, wie es läuft, aber.. das geht ja rasant. Michael: Das Feuer war doch zu was gut. Wir haben beim ersten Bau ne Menge gelernt, was uns viel Stress und Ärger erspart. Jetzt ist es nur noch.. Stress. Jin deutet mit den Händen und sagt etwas in hastigem Koreanisch. Michael: Ja ja ja ja ja. [Jin redet ungestört weiter] Ja Mann, ich weiß. Sofort sofort sofort. Jack: Hast du Koreanisch gelernt, Michael? Michael: Ja, immerhin weiß ich schon, was "schneller" heißt und "Idiot". Jack lacht amüsiert. Sein Blick fällt auf etwas, und er hört augenblicklich auf zu Lächeln. Sawyer sitzt etwas abseits an einem Baum und drückt sich ein nasses Tuch gegen seine Augen und seine Stirn. Er hat unübersehbar ziemliche Schmerzen. Jack wendet sich von Michael ab und geht zu ihm hinüber. Jack: Du sollst Kopfschmerzen haben, richtig? Sawyer: [Nimmt das Tuch von seinem Kopf und wirft Jack einen verkniffenen Blick zu] Was, lässt sie dich jetzt Hausbesuche machen? Jack: Du reagierst auch empfindlich auf Licht, hm? Sawyer: Weißt du, ich reagiere empfindlich auf dich, also.. Jack: Schon klar. Mach's gut. [Wendet sich ab und geht. Sawyer ruft ihm nach] Sawyer: Doc. [Jack bleibt stehen, dreht sich halb um] Lichtempfindlichkeit – ist das schlimm? Jack: [zuckt mit den Schultern] Kommt drauf an. Sawyer: Auf was? Jack: Was den Kopfschmerz verursacht. Sawyer: Aber doch kein Tumor oder sowas. Jack: [Macht ein paar Schritte zurück zu Sawyer] Wie kommst du jetzt auf Tumor? Sawyer: Gar nicht. Jack: Gut. Na dann. [Wendet sich wieder ab] Sawyer: Mein Onkel. [Jack bleibt wieder stehen. Diesmal steht Sawyer auf und geht zu ihm hinüber] Er ist, äh, an nem Gehirntumor gestorben. Jack: Ja? Sawyer: Lieg sowas in der Familie - Tumore? Jack: Was für'n Tumor war das? Sawyer: Ich würd sagen, ein tödlicher. Jack: Empfindest du Gerüche anders? Gehirntumore verursachen Phantomgerüche, zum Beispiel als ob etwas brennt. Sawyer: [Schüttelt den Kopf] Nur Kopfweh. Jack: [Nickt] Dann wird alles in Ordnung sein. [Jack wendet sich schon ab, kann aber Sawyers besorgten Blick nicht übersehen] Wenn du dir Sorgen machst, es gibt'n paar Tests, die ich machen könnte, nur dann.. Sawyer: Geht nicht, Doc. Klingt verlockend, aber ich.. bin nicht krankenversichert. Jack: [Lacht sichtlich amüsiert] "nicht krankenversichert". Der.. Der war gut. Er wendet sich ab und geht, diesmal endgültig. Sawyer sieht ihm nach. Dann dreht er den Kopf zur Seite, kneift angestrengt die Augen zu und schnuppert prüfend die Luft. SCHNITT. Locke und Boone ziehen durch den Dschungel. Boone: Vielleicht habe ich ihren Namen bei der Luke mal erwähnt. Locke: Wessen? Boone: Theresas. Hab vielleicht Selbstgespräche geführt. Locke: Wär möglich. Hast du aber nicht. Boone: Du hast also'n Flugzeug abstürzen sehen? Locke: Ja. Boone: Okay, und dass wir alle einen Flugzeugabsturz erlebt haben, das hat dich nicht... Locke: [Stolpert plötzlich und bricht zusammen] Au. Boone: [Versucht ihm zu helfen] John, alles okay? Locke: [Schubst ihn von sich] Mir geht's gut. Boone: Was ist denn jetzt mit deinem Bein? Locke: Mir geht's gut. Er steht auf, greift nach seinem Rucksack und erstarrt plötzlich. Da er mit dem Gesicht zu Boone steht, kann der nur den Schock in seinen Augen sehen, nicht aber woher der rührt. Boone: Was ist? Locke streckt den Arm aus und greift nach einer Halskette, die an einem Baum hinter Boone hängt. Boone: [Überrascht] Jemand hat sich so weit vom Camp entfernt? Locke: Nein. Boone: Und wem gehört das dann? Locke zieht kräftig an nahen langen Reben. Ein stark verwester Leichnam stürzt aus der Baumkrone zu Boden. Boone macht einen erschreckten Satz zur Seite, starrt die Leiche fassungslos an. Die Kleidung ist noch ziemlich gut erhalten, schwarze Sachen, ein weißer Kragen, als wäre es ein Priester gewesen. Boone: Aah! Locke: Ihm. Rückblick Die Auffahrt des Cooper-Anwesens. Es regnet in Strömen. Das eiserne Tor öffnet sich, Locke fährt vor. Locke: Morgen, Eddie. Eddie: Morgen, Mr. Locke. Gehen die Herren wieder Vögel schießen? Locke: Das will ich hoffen. SCHNITT ins Haus. Locke öffnet die Tür zu dem großen Wohnzimmer, in dem sie sich schon beim ersten Mal getroffen hatten. Drinnen sitzt Anthony an einem Dialysegerät. Eine Schwester steht daneben und kümmert sich um die Maschine. Locke: Anthony? Anthony Cooper: Ich hab dich erst um zwölf erwartet. Locke: Ich dachte du hättest elf gesagt. [Sichtlich betroffen] Was ist das? Anthony Cooper: Ein Dialysegerät, mein Sohn. Meine Niere ist nicht in Ordnung. Die Ärzte sagen, ich brauch ein Transplantat. Locke: Wann? Anthony Cooper: Morgen früh, wenn's nach mir ginge. Ich bin auf der Spenderliste. Aber ich bin ein alter Mann, und es ist eine lange Liste. Locke: Und wie lang... Anthony Cooper: John, die Dialyse hilft mir eine Weile über die Runden, und genau deswegen hab ich nichts davon gesagt, weil ich mir diesen fantastischen Tag nicht vermiesen lassen will, und du auch nicht. Also, wenn ich hier fertig bin, essen wir ne Kleinigkeit und dann schießen wir Vögel. Locke steht unschlüssig da und starrt seinen Vater an. Inselabschnitt Zurück in den Dschungel. Locke und Boone untersuchen die Leiche. Locke zieht einen Stift aus der Hemdtasche des Priesters. Boone blättert eine kleine Handbibel durch. Boone: Er war Priester. Was glaubst du, wie lange er schon tot ist? Locke: Normalerweise zersetzt sich Stoff innerhalb von zwei Jahren, aber das ist Qualitätspolyester. [Locke zieht die Kappe vom „Stift“ und muss feststellen, dass es sich um einen scharfen Brieföffner oder sogar eine Messerklinge handelt] Vielleicht zwei Jahre, vielleicht zehn. [Auch Boone sieht sich den Brieföffner an, während John den Leichnam weiter untersucht] Goldzähne, muss wohlhabend gewesen sein. [Zieht ein Bündel Geldscheine aus der Tasche der Leiche] Boone: Welche Währung ist das? Locke: Nigerianische Naira. Boone: Was sucht ein nigerianischer Priester auf einer Insel im Südpazifik? Locke: [Findet außerdem eine Pistole] Ich bin nicht so sicher, ob er Priester war. SCHNITT zum Strand. Sawyer taucht einen blauen Lappen in Wasser, wirft einen grimmigen Blick auf die heftig ans Ufer krachenden Wellen, drückt sich das nasse Tuch an Augen und Stirn und senkt schmerzgeplagt den Kopf. Im Hintergrund klingen laute Hammergeräusche auf. Sawyer seufzt, dreht den Kopf zur Seite und entdeckt ein paar Leute, die an ihrem Unterschlupf herumbasteln. Einer von ihnen schlägt mit einem Knüppel mit aller Kraft auf ein großes Blechstück ein. Ein anderer schlägt einen Pfahl in den Boden. Die Geräusche sind zu viel für Sawyer. Sawyer: [Frustriert] Könnt ihr nicht mal aufhören?! Die kleine eifrig arbeitende Gruppe wirft ihm verwunderte Blicke zu. Er starrt grimmig und erschöpft zurück. Kate taucht plötzlich hinter ihm auf. Kate: Es reicht. Steh auf. Sawyer: Was? Kate: [Packt ihn am Arm und zerrt ihn auf die Füße] Steh auf. Du gehst zu Jack. Sawyer: [über seine Schulter] Bekomm ich dann nen Lutscher? Ohne darauf zu reagieren, schiebt Kate ihn energisch weiter voran. SCHNITT zu den Höhlen. Jack untersucht gründlich Sawyers Augen. Er hält einen Stift vor Sawyers Gesicht und bewegt ihn langsam von links nach rechts. Jack: Wann hat das angefangen? Sawyer: [Seine Augen folgen dem Stift skeptisch] Vor'n paar Tagen. Vielleicht vor ner Woche. Kate sitzt ganz in der Nähe und beobachtet die beiden. Sawyer wirft ihr einen verkniffenen Blick zu. Sawyer: [gereizt] Musst du dabei sein? Jack: Hast du morgens Kopfschmerzen, wenn du aufwachst? Sawyer: [Schüttelt den Kopf] Die fangen immer erst mittags an. [Jack bewegt den Stift nun vor und zurück] Was machst du da mit dem Ding? Jack: Prüfen wie deine Pupillen auf unterschiedliche Reize reagieren. Als er damit fertig ist, sieht Jack auf Sawyer hinunter und nickt schweigend, wendet sich ab. Sawyer: Was heißt das, das Nicken? Kate: Lass dich von ihm untersuchen. Sawyer: Mach ich ja, aber ich will wissen, was er meint... Jack hat einen Notizblock zur Hand genommen, kommt damit zurück zu Sawyer. Jack: Ich meine, du solltest die Klappe halten, klar? Er schnippt mit den Fingern einmal laut vor Sawyers Ohr. Der zuckt zusammen, dreht mit einer schmerzlichen Grimasse den Kopf zur Seite. Sawyer: Verdammt, was soll der Scheiß? Jack: Hattest du mal ne Bluttransfusion? Sawyer: Was? Nein. Jack schreibt etwas auf seinen Block. Jack: Malariaprophylaxe? Sawyer: Nein. Jack: Hattest du mal was mit ner Prostituierten? Sawyer wirft ihm einen düsteren Blick zu. Kate sieht zu Sawyer hinüber. Jack wartet ganz ruhig auf seine Antwort. Sawyer: Was hat das mit meinem Kopf zu tun? Jack: Heißt das Ja? Sawyer: [Seufzt, bissig] Ja. Kate wendet ihren Blick wieder ab, schmunzelt ein wenig. Jack: Hattest du jemals eine Geschlechtskrankheit? [Sawyer sagt kein Wort, starrt ihn nur aufgebracht an] Ich schätze, das heißt wieder Ja. Wann war der letzte Ausbruch? Sawyer springt auf. Sawyer: Fahr zur Hölle, Doc. Er stürmt davon. Jack sieht ihm nach. Kate schmunzelt und sieht Jack an. Kate: Ich weiß, er hat's verdient, aber - Jack: Er braucht ne Brille. Jack nickt, während Kate versucht, ihr überraschtes Schmunzeln zu unterdrücken. SCHNITT. Locke und Boone ziehen immer noch durch den Dschungel. Locke hat offentlichlich Schwierigkeiten mit dem Laufen. Boone: Was ist los, John? Locke: Nichts. Boone: Du kannst kaum laufen, Mann. Locke: Das ist die Wunde von dem Metallsplitter. Boone: Ja, in deinem rechten Bein, aber was ist mit deinem linken? Locke: Mir geht's gut. Jetzt hör auf zu nerven! [Er bricht zusammen. Boone hastet zu ihm, um ihm zu helfen, er packt Lockes Arm] Boone: Das war's. Wir kehren um. Locke: Nein, mir geht's gut. Boone: Nein, das stimmt nicht. Ich bring dich ins Camp, zu Jack. Locke: [reißt sich von Boones Hand los] Nein, Jack weiß nicht das Geringste darüber, was mit mir los ist. Locke kämpft mit sich, richtet sich verbissen wieder auf, macht einen Schritt vorwärts --und stürzt wieder zu Boden. Boone: John! [Versucht ihm wieder zu helfen] Wir müssen umkehren. Locke: Nein, nein. Er reißt sich wieder von Boone los, fällt zurück auf den Boden. Boone: [Hilflos] Was ist los mit dir? Bist du verrückt? Locke: Ich saß im Rollstuhl. Boone: Was? Locke: Ich war gelähmt, vier Jahre lang. Das Flugzeug - unser Flugzeug - ich saß im Rollstuhl beim Abflug, aber nach dem Absturz nicht mehr. Boone: Wieso warst du im Rollstuhl? Locke: Das ist- das spielt keine Rolle mehr. Aber-aber.. aber diese Insel, sie hat mich verändert, sie hat mich geheilt. Und jetzt versucht sie das wieder rückgängig zu machen und ich weiß nicht wieso. [Er klingt verzweifelt. Boone schluckt schwer] Aber sie will, dass ich dem folge, was ich gesehen habe. Boone: Was? Locke: Ich weiß, wie verrückt es klingt. Vor vier Wochen hätte ich das selbst nicht geglaubt, aber du und ich, wir sind nicht zufällig hier. Es ist unsere Bestimmung, etwas zu finden. Etwas, das uns helfen wird, die Luke zu öffnen. Das weiß ich. Aber wir müssen weiter gehen. Boone sieht Locke einen Moment an, dann nickt er. Boone: Okay. Kannst du deine Beine bewegen? Locke: Hilf mir auf, Junge. Boone: Okay. Boone zieht Locke an den Armen auf die Beine. Locke steht, doch nur kurz, ehe er schwer gegen Boone fällt, der Mühe hat, unter Lockes Gewicht selbst fest auf den Beinen stehenzubleiben. Boone: Okay. Rückblick Locke und Anthony Cooper gehen langsam über eine weite offene Graslandschaft, beide mit Gewehren. Anthony Cooper: Die Tauben fliegen um einiges schneller als man denkt. Du musst ihnen mit dem Lauf folgen. Sie müssen erst auffliegen. Plötzlich fliegt eine Taube aus einem Busch auf. Locke legt sein Gewehr an, zielt und drückt ab. Locke: Treffer. Im Hintergrund klingt das dumpfe Geräusch eines leblos am Boden aufprallenden Körpers auf. Anthony Cooper: Volltreffer. Guter Schuss, mein Junge. Locke lächelt Cooper an, und die beiden setzen ihren Weg langsam und gemächlich fort. Anthony Cooper: John, äh, deine Mutter – sie mag etwas verrückt sein, aber sie hat uns zusammengeführt. Und Gott sei Dank hat sie's jetzt getan, wo uns noch etwas Zeit bleibt. Sie tauschen einen Blick. Anthony Cooper: Holen wir deinen Vogel. Sie gehen weiter. Inselabschnitt Zurück in den Dschungel. Boone und Locke bahnen sich weiter ihren Weg. Boone trägt Locke praktisch, unter seinem Gewicht in die Knie gehend. Er ist erschöpft und völlig außer Atem, bleibt schließlich stehen und lässt Locke vorsichtig zu Boden nieder. Locke bleibt am Boden liegen. Boone setzt sich neben ihn. Boone: Sie war meine Nanny. Locke wirft Boone einen verwirrten Blick zu. Boone: Theresa – mein Kindermädchen. [Er wirft seinen Rucksack ab.] Meine Mutter war selten zuhause, und an irgendwem musste ich's auslassen. Mein Schlafzimmer war ganz oben, sie musste eine lange Treppe rauf. Ich hab immer nur dagesessen und sie über die Sprechanlage gerufen. Eines Tages stolperte sie und brach sich das Genick. Ich war sechs. Er sieht Locke an, wartet auf eine Antwort nach diesem Geständnis. Locke sieht Boone an, an Boone vorbei, irgendwo hinter Boone. Und entdeckt dort etwas. Und fängt ganz unerwartet an zu lachen. Boone runzelt die Stirn, packt Locke am Kragen und starrt ihn an. Boone: Was ist denn daran so witzig?! Locke lacht immer noch, deutet hinter Boone, und er dreht sich herum und folgt seinem Blick. Locke: Sieh doch. Dort oben am Rande einer Klippe in Büschen und Bäumen verfangen, hängt ein kleines Flugzeug. Locke kann kaum aufhören zu lachen, klopft Boone auf die Schulter. Boone lässt von ihm ab und starrt das Flugzeug mit einem überraschten Lächeln an. Boone: Ist das das Flugzeug, das du gesehen hast? Locke: Soweit ich mich erinnern kann. Boone tritt ein paar Schritte vor, die Augen fest auf das Flugzeug geheftet. Boone: Hast du's wirklich gesehen? Locke: [Nickt] Ja. Ich hab's wirklich gesehen. Boone: Was glaubst du, wie lang das schon da ist? Locke: Das spielt keine Rolle. Wichtig ist bloß, dass wir's gefunden haben. Wichtig ist, was drin ist. Boone: Was ist in dem Flugzeug, John? Locke: Du wirst da raufklettern müssen und es rausfinden. Boone dreht sich zu ihm um und starrt ihn an. Dann dreht er sich wieder zur Klippe um und blickt an ihr hinauf. Steine, Felsen, Sand und jede Menge langer dicker Wurzeln, und ganz oben in den Büschen das gelbe Flugzeug. Boone sieht wieder Locke an. Der nickt. Boone: Okay. Und damit macht er sich auf den Weg zur Felsenwand. Locke sieht ihm nach. Rückblick Ein Krankenhauszimmer. Locke und Anthony Cooper sitzen in zwei Krankenhausbetten. Locke streckt seine Hand nach der seines Vaters aus. Anthony Cooper: Noch kannst du es dir anders überlegen. Locke: Nein, mein Rücken ist bereits rasiert. Die beiden lachen in sich hinein. Anthony Cooper: Ich bin dir unendlich dankbar, John. Locke: Das war vorherbestimmt. Zwei Krankenschwestern kommen mit einer fahrbaren Krankentrage herein. Anthony Cooper: Wir sehen uns auf der anderen Seite, Junge. Locke sieht ihm mit einem Lächeln nach. Inselabschnitt Der Strand. Jack kommt mit einem Schuhkarton in der Hand auf Sawyer zu, der sitzt im Sand und liest "A Wrinkle in Time" von Madeleine L'Engle. Sawyer: Falls du jetzt ne Stuhlprobe von mir willst, vergiss es. Jack stellt den Karton am Boden ab und nimmt seinen Rucksack ab. Jack: Du liest ziemlich viel seit wir auf der Insel sind. Sawyer: Okay, und, wieso nicht? Jack stellt seinen Rucksack neben sich in den Sand und kniet sich vor Sawyer, zögert einen Moment, als würde er nach den richtigen Worten suchen. Jack: Du... du hast... [seufzt] du hast Hyperopie. Sawyer: Hyperopie? [Er beugt sich vor, die Augen weit vor Schreck und fast zu ängstlich um zu fragen] Ist das.. äh, was ist das? Jack: Du bist weitsichtig. Sawyer: Weitsichtig? Jack schmunzelt. Jack: Ja. Er greift in den Schuhkarton hinein - er ist voller Brillen – und holt eine schwarzgerahmte heraus. Jack: Ja, sowas kann man auch als Erwachsener bekommen, besonders wenn die Augen stark beansprucht werden, zum Beispiel beim Lesen. Während Sawyer noch vor Erleichterung seufzt, klappt Jack die schwarze Brille auf und hält sie ihm hin. Sawyer starrt sie an und greift nur äußerst zögernd danach. Während er sie aufsetzt, hält Jack ihm das Buch vor die Nase. Sawyer: [Schüttelt seinen Kopf] Unscharf. Er nimmt die Brille rasch wieder ab. Schon gibt Jack ihm die nächste zur Probe. Sawyer setzt auch die auf, noch unwilliger, und wieder hält Jack ihm das Buch hin. Sawyer kneift die Augen zusammen. Jack: Besser oder schlechter? Sawyer seufzt. Sawyer: Schlechter. Jack greift in die Schachtel und holt eine dritte Brille hervor. Doch diesmal hält Sawyer ihn zurück. Sawyer: Oh, vergiss es. Jack: Sawyer, das ist keine Modenschau. Jack hält ihm die Brille hin. Sawyer verzieht das Gesicht und nimmt sie ihm ab. SCHNITT. Sayid erhitzt eine Metallspitze, nimmt die schwarze Brille zur Hand und presst die glühende Metallspitze zwischen die beiden Gläser bis die Brille in zwei Teile bricht. Dann macht er dasselbe mit einem weiteren Brillengestell, drückt die beiden verschiedenen Gläser am Ende in der Mitte zusammen und schmilzt sie aneinander, kühlt sie in Wasser ab und wirft schließlich einen prüfenden Blick auf die neu entstandene Brille. SCHNITT zurück zu Sawyer und Jack. Jack hält Sawyer ein Blatt Papier vor die Nase, darauf steht geschrieben: BESSER ODER SCHLECHTER Sawyer setzte seine neue Brille auf. Sawyer: Har har, wirklich witzig. Jack schmunzelt und lässt den Zettel sinken. Kate beugt sich vor und wirft einen Blick auf Sawyer und sein neues Aussehen. Hinter ihr kommt Hurley vorbei und wirft ebenfalls einen neugierigen Blick auf das, was hier vor sich geht. Hurley: Alter, da ist wohl jemand'n großer Harry-Potter-Fan. Sawyer reißt sich augenblicklich die Brille von der Nase. Kate bricht in vergnügtes Lachen aus. Sawyer wirft Jack einen grimmigen Blick zu, der seinen Rucksack wieder auf den Rücken schnallt. Sawyer: Das macht dir Freude, hm? Jack schmunzelt immer noch, will sich wieder auf den Weg machen und klopft Sawyer im Vorbeigehen begütigend auf die Schulter. Jack: Gern geschehen. Jack geht. Kate steht immer noch vor Sawyer und sieht ihm dabei zu, wie er die Brille wieder aufsetzt. Er wirft ihr einen Blick zu. Kate beugt sich vor, betrachtet ihn genau, lächelt verschmitzt und nickt. Sawyer verzieht das Gesicht und senkt den Kopf. SCHNITT zurück in den Dschungel. Boone erklimmt langsam die Klippe. Locke sieht von unten angespannt doch in sichtlich freudiger Erwartung zu. Boone kämpft unermüdlich, rutscht plötzlich ein wenig ab. Locke: [Leise] Festhalten. Boone hat sich wieder gefangen und klettert unermüdlich weiter, erreicht das Flugzeug, das bereits von Buschwerk und Wurzeln umschlungen ist. Boone klettert über die Tragfläche. Das Flugzeug wackelt und schwankt unter seinem Gewicht. Locke sieht von unten zu. Boone wirft durch das zerbrochene Seitenfenster einen Blick ins Flugzeuginnere. Er greift nach der Tür und reißt sie aus ihren alten verrosteten Angeln, wirft sie die Klippe hinunter und klettert ins Flugzeug hinein. Drinnen sieht er sich um, entdeckt als erstes ein paar Landkarten, auf denen hauptsächlich NIGERIA und die SAHARA zu erkennen sind. Während er sich drinnen bewegt und weiter auf das Cockpit zugeht, wackelt und schwankt das Flugzeut wieder, die Äste, in denen es festhängt, rascheln und biegen sich, das Vorderteil senkt sich nach unten. Boone wird nach vorn geschleudert. Und im selben Moment prallt eine halbverweste Leiche gegen ihn. Boone schreit auf vor Schreck und schubst die Leiche hastig von sich. Locke: [von unten, besorgt] Boone! Boone! Boone beruhigt sich langsam wieder, keucht noch und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, aber er fasst sich. Boone: [ruft nach unten] Ich bin okay! Er rappelt sich auf und entdeckt etwas. Unten am Boden wird Locke – nicht gewohnt nur still dazusitzen und zuzusehen – immer unruhiger. Er versucht seine nutzlosen Beine zu bewegen. Zwingt sich, aufzustehen, macht ein paar schleppende Schritte vorwärts auf die Klippen zu. Boone starrt auf das, was er oben in der Kabine entdeckt hat. Locke steht unten und starrt zu ihm hinaunf. Locke: Boone, was siehst du? Boone streckt den Arm aus, ganz langsam und ungläubig. Locke: Boone! Boone: Willst du wissen, was in dem Scheißflieger ist, Locke? Er sieht auf eine Kiste herunter, in der unzählige kleine Marienstatuen in blauen Gewändern liegen. Er hebt eine auf und dreht sich zum Fenster, hält sie zu Locke heraus. Boone: Hier ist dein Zeichen. Er schmeißt die kleine Statue frustriert aus dem Fenster. Sie zerbricht am Boden, kleine Tütchen Heroin kommen zwischen den Scherben zum Vorschein. Boone im Flugzeug packt eine weitere Statue. Boone: [Brüllt] Das sind Drogenschmuggler, Locke. Heroin – sonst ist hier nichts. Locke kniet sich vor die Scherben auf den Boden, nimmt die kleinen Beutel zur Hand und starrt sie fassungslos an. Locke: Ich.. Ich versteh das nicht. [Er beißt sich auf die Lippen und sieht sich verwirrt um] Das versteh ich nicht. Oben in den Büschen knackt und stöhnt das Flugzeug. Locke hebt den Kopf. Drinnen ist Boone inzwischen näher ans Cockpit herangegangen, er sieht die Karten durch, wischt sie beiseite, lässt seinen Blick weiter über die Armaturen wandern. Und dann fällt sein Blick auf den Funk. Er greift nach dem Funkgerät, drückt auf den Knopf und erhält fast augenblicklich Empfang. Für eine Sekunde. Locke sieht von unten zu, bemerkt, dass die Büsche und Äste das Gewicht des schwankenden Flugzeugs kaum noch halten können. Boone wird drinnen leicht hin und her geschleudert, doch dann beruhigt sich das Flugzeug. Locke: [ruft] Boone! Boone, raus da! Boone starrt wie gebannt auf das Funkgerät und wagt einen zweiten Versuch. Boone: Hallo. Hallo. Hört mich jemand? Mayday, mayday. Locke: Boone, du hast keine Zeit mehr. Sofort raus! Weibliche Stimme: [Im Funkgerät] Ist da jemand? Boone: [aufgeregt] Hallo! Hallo! Der Empgang wird klarer. Boone: Hören Sie mich? Männliche Stimme: [Aus dem Funkgerät] Wiederholen Sie, bitte. Das Flugzeug schwankt und knackt unter seinen Füßen. Mehr und mehr. Boone: Hallo, wir sind Überlebende der abgestürzten Maschine Oceanic Flug 815. Locke: [von unten] Boone, komm raus! Boone: [in den Funk] Bitte bestätigen. Männliche Stimme: [im Funk] Hallo ... Locke: Mach dass du rauskommst! Stimme: [verzerrt durch heftiges Rauschen ''] ... '''wir '''sind die Überlebenden der Maschine Oceanic Flug 815. Die Äste unter dem Flugzeug geben nach. Boone starrt fassungslos auf das Funkgerät. Das Flugzeug verliert den Halt. Und stürzt in die Tiefe. Locke steht hilflos am Fuße der Klippe und muss mit ansehen, wie das kleine Flugzeug auf die Schnauze stürzt und sich langsam überschlägt und auf dem Rücken liegenbleibt. Locke versucht sich aufzurappeln, zwingt seine Beine sich zu bewegen, kämpft sich mühsam und verbissen auf das Flugzeug zu, stolpert und stürzt zu Boden, rappelt sich keuchend wieder auf . Und schafft es zum Flugzeug hinüber. Er blickt ins Flugzeug hinein, sucht nach Boone, reißt Kisten und Trümmer beiseite. Und dann zwischen Marienscherben, Splittern und Trümmern entdeckt er Boone. Er ist bei Bewusstsein, aber völlig apathisch. Und blutüberströmt. Er blinzelt, doch er kann sich nicht rühren. Locke packt ihn, zerrt ihn unter den Trümmern hervor und aus dem Flugzeug. Boone kann weder reden noch sich rühren. Locke stöhnt und keucht, als er sich Boone auf die Schultern hievt, um ihn zu tragen, und sich mühsam auf den Weg macht. Zum Camp. SCHNITT zu den Höhlen. Jack ist in seinem Krankenbereich und räumt auf. Kate kommt zu ihm hinüber. '''Kate:' Wusstest du's bevor oder nachdem du ihn gefragt hast, wann der letzte Ausbruch war? Sie setzt sich auf die zusammengebastelte Untersuchungsliege. Jack schmunzelt. Jack: Ich würd dir ja gern antworten, aber du weißt doch, ich unterliege der ärztlichen Schweigepflicht. Kate: [Amüsiert] Natürlich. Jack setzt sich neben sie. Sie betrachtet ihn von der Seite. Kate: Danke, dass du ihm geholfen hast. Das war bestimmt das letzte, wozu du Lust hattest. Jack: [Leise] Ich hab's nicht für ihn getan. Er wirft ihr einen Blick zu. Kate fängt an zu lächeln. Und für einen Moment lang sehen die beiden sich an. Locke: [im Hintergrund] Jack! Jack fährt herum. Locke schleppt sich in die Höhle, Boone über den Schultern, am Ende seiner Kräfte. Locke: Hilf mir! Jack springt auf. Locke will Boone absetzte, doch Jack hält ihn zurück. Jack: Nein, nein, nein, nein. Nein, leg ihn da drüben hin. Er zeigt Locke den Weg in den Krankenbereich hinein. Jack: Okay. Okay, hier ist gut. Locke setzt sich und lässt Boone sachte von seiner Schulter gleiten. Jack: Ganz vorsichtig. Langsam. Langsam. Kaum liegt Boone auf dem Rücken, beugt Jack sich schon über ihn und checkt seine Atmung. Kate nähert sich von hinten. Jack: [Zu Locke] Was ist passiert? Locke: Es war ein Unfall. Boone ist von einem Felsen gestürzt, draußen als wir jagen waren. Jack betrachtet Boone abschätzend, greift nach Boones Shirt und reißt es mit einem Ruck auf. Boones Brust ist völlig zerfetzt und blutüberströmt. Kate zuckt bei dem Anblick zusammen und presst erschrocken eine Hand auf den Mund. Locke schließt die Augen. Kate: Oh Gott. Jack: [hastig zu Kate] Okay, ich brauch sofort Wasser und Handtücher, T-Shirts, egal, irgendwas, womit ich die Blutung stoppen kann. Kate: Okay, okay. Aber sie ist unfähig, sich zu bewegen, starrt auf Boones blutverschmierten zerfetzten Brustkorb herunter. Jack fährt zu ihr herum. Jack: Kate! Jetzt gleich! Bitte! Kate zuckt noch einmal zusammen, läuft aber los. Locke ist zurückgewichen, keuchend, unfähig zuzusehen, taumelt auf den Höhlenausgang zu, dreht sich dort hilflos noch einmal zu Jack und Boone um. Jack lässt seine Augen nicht von Boone. Jack: John, sag mir genau was passiert ist. Hastig greift er nach ein paar Dingen, macht sich an Boone zu schaffen. Als er keine Antwort hört, wirft er einen raschen Blick dorthin, wo Locke stand. Jack: John? Doch Locke ist weg. Nur ein paar aufgeregt herbei geeilte Leute stehen in sicherem Abstand und werfen ihm vorsichtige Blicke zu. Jack: Locke! Locke! Kate mit dem Wasser und Tüchern fährt bei Jacks Rufen herum. Jack sieht panisch um sich. Jack: Locke! Rückblick Nach der OP im Krankenhaus. Locke öffnet die Augen, sein erster Impuls ist den Kopf zu drehen und zum Bett neben sich hinüberzublicken. Doch das Bett ist leer: Eine Schwester steht da und misst seinen Puls. Als sie sieht, dass er erwacht ist, lächelt sie. Schwester: Ich finde, was Sie getan haben war großartig. Locke: Wo ist mein Vater? Schwester: Wer? Locke: Wir wurden gemeinsam operiert. Schwester: Ich wusste nicht, dass er Ihr Vater ist. Locke: Wir haben nicht denselben Nachnamen. Wo ist er? Schwester: Mr. Cooper hat die Klinik heute Nachmittag wieder verlassen. [Sie lächelt ihn an] Er ist nach Hause gegangen. Dort wird er privat versorgt. Locke: Das ergibt keinen... Lässt er mir etwas ausrichten? Schwester: Nein, nicht dass ich wüsste. Ruhen Sie sich aus, Mr. Locke. Ich hol Ihnen was zu trinken. Sie verlässt das Zimmer. Locke versucht sich aufzusetzen, schnappt nach Luft als ihn der Schmerz nach der frischen Operation trifft, sinkt zurück in die Kissen und schließt für einen Moment die Augen. Emily Locke: [im Hintergrund.] Es war seine Idee. Locke macht die Augen wieder auf. In der Tür steht Emily Locke und sieht ihn an. Emily Locke: Es tut mir Leid, John. Locke: Was willst du hier? Sie tritt langsam ins Zimmer. Emily Locke: Ich hab Geld gebraucht. Was das angeht, hat er immer Verständnis. Dein Vater ist ein großzügiger Mann. Locke: Du hast mir gesagt, ich habe keinen Vater. Emily Locke: Weil er gesagt hat, nur so würdest du ihm deine Niere spenden. Es musste deine Idee sein. Er hat mir gesagt, wo ich dich finden würde. Er-er hat mich gebeten, dich zu suchen, [Sie tritt näher an das Bett heran] und ich wollte dich finden. Locke hält abwehrend seine Hand hoch, kann nicht fassen, was er hört. Locke: Das darf nicht wahr sein. Das.. das ist ein Missverständnis, das.. das darf mir nicht passieren. Er starrt auf das leere Bett neben seinem. Locke: Sowas würde er mir nicht antun. Er starrt Emily an, die ihn traurig anlächelt. Locke: [verzweifelt] Sowas-er würde mir sowas niemals antun! Er packt die Kanüle mit dem Tropf daran und reißt sie aus seinem Arm, rollt sich langsam und mühsam aus dem Bett. Emily betrachtet ihn traurig und rührt sich nicht. Locke wirft ihr einen Blick zu und sagt nichts mehr. SCHNITT zum Cooper-Anwesen. Der rote VW-Käfer fährt vor das Tor. Es ist fest verschlossen. Locke: Eddie! [Er kurbelt das Fenster herunter] Eddie, machen Sie auf. Eddie: Mr. Cooper empfängt keine Gäste. Locke: Ich bin kein Gast! Eddie: Tut mir Leid, John. Locke schaltet den Motor ab und steigt mühsam aus dem Auto, schmerzverzerrt, sein T-Shirt ist im Rücken über der frischen Operationswunde blutverschmiert. Locke: Eddie, machen Sie auf. Locke knallt die Autotür zu. Eddie: Bedaure. Machen Sie bitte die Einfahrt frei. Locke schleppt sich mühsam zum Tor hinüber. Die Sicherheitskamera folgt seinen Bewegungen. Er wirft einen Blick darauf. Locke: [Leise] Ich weiß, dass du mich siehst. Das kannst du nicht tun. Eddie: John, bitte, fahren Sie Ihr Auto weg. Nach einem letzten Blick auf das Tor, dreht Locke sich um und geht zu seinem Auto zurück. Wenig später fährt er eine Straße herunter. Völlig außer sich, verzweifelt und am Ende seiner Kräfte. Er keucht und schluchzt, schlägt auf den Rückspiegel ein, schlägt auf alles um ihn herum ein. Er schlägt gegen das Autodach, lässt den Wagen langsam ausrollen. Er lässt seinen Kopf auf das Steuerrad sinken und weint. Inselabschnitt Im Dschungel. Es ist Nacht. Die dunklen Bäume wiegen sich sacht hin und her. Lockes Schluchzen dringt durch die Stille. Er kniet über der Luke, den Kopf in den Händen verborgen, das Hemd von Boones Blut durchtränkt, und weint. Locke: Ich habe alles getan, was du von mir verlangt hast, also warum tust du mir das an?! Warum?!! Er schlägt mit der Faust auf das Glasfenster ein und weint verzweifelt. Plötzlich fängt es hinter dem Fenster, hinter der Luke, an zu leuchten. Locke erstarrt und weicht langsam und fassungslos ein kleines Stück zurück, starrt in das Fenster hinein, das immer heller und sichtbarer leuchtet. ---- Aufgeschrieben von: Willow und Nordlys Kategorie:Transcripte Kategorie:Staffel 1